


Again

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Song fic challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Gary Jules's Mad World.

The faces here are familiar; Dumbledore, Arabella, even Snape. The people who weren't here last time are slowly taking the places of the people who were.

The young lovers are feeling guilty, just like James and Lily were.

The pranksters are slowly losing hope, their pranks are becoming desperate.

And Percy left, like I did.

This house is worn out. We are worn out. I can see it in everyone's faces.

Harry is alone, again. And I have lost Sirius.

Again.

Moody was wrong to tell Molly that things will be different this time. We're just going around in circles.


End file.
